jdotgamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Burning Bog Blog 3
Welcome to the Third Burning Bog Blog! In this edition of the Burning Bog Blog, we'd like to make a very important announcement regarding the Ultimate Balance Update, as well as specify what YOU will need to download on the release date! It's Coming Earlier Than Expected! That's right, the Ultimate Balance Update, previously set to release on July 19, 2019, will now be releasing July 4, 2019! Why have we decided to change the update date to be earlier than as stated prior? Simple answer: we were ready! After testing out some of the cards ourselves, we like the way the new meta may shape up to be, and because of this, we think it is time for a resurrection of Scourge Brawl! Downloading the Ultimate Balance Update Since moving onto the Fandom powered by Wiki server, our downloads from Enjin have currently not been moved. We have also suggested in the past to not download off of that website anymore. With the release of the Ultimate Balance Update, we will be releasing downloadable forms of all cards under the Downloads tab in the ''Scourge Brawl Downloads ''section. Each player may need to download different things. It's important to know what download packs are coming out on July 4 and what you can expect to find in each of them: Downloadable Card Packs Coming Soon *TSE stands for "Team-Specific Expansion" and HSE stands for "Hero-Specific Expansion" What is in a Downloadable Card Pack? Each downloadable card pack is downloadable in a .zip file format. After opening the .zip file, it will convert to a primary folder titled the expansion's name. Open the primary folder and you will find sub-folders labeled either by Team or by Hero, depending on the expansion type. Within each sub-folder are the cards, which can be arranged on a Pages file in a 2x2 setting, preferably with size 3.6 x 4.89 (minions and spells) and 3.6 x 5.12 (legendary minions and spells). Returning Players: What Do I Download? If you are a returning player and you already own ALL the cards from previous versions of Scourge Brawl, you will only need to download the Ultimate Balance Update Pack on July 4. In addition, however, you will need to read the article and follow the steps on which cards should be thrown away (discontinued). New Players: What Do I Download? First of all, welcome to Scourge Brawl! Glad you are interested! In a couple days we will be releasing an official guide on how to play Scourge Brawl and another guide on how to set up your game. Please read those when they come out. After you have read those two articles, on July 4, prepare to download all the packs EXCEPT the Ultimate Balance Update Pack. Cards within older expansion packs have been updated to be the balanced version of them from this new update. A Special Treat! For players that download the Ultimate Balance Update Pack within the first month of its release (by August 4, 2019), two new team-specific legendary cards will be available for download as well! This includes "Xol the Unscathed" for Invurdi, and "Fernifest" for Garagzhan! Thanks for tuning in on today's Burning Bog Blog! We have now began work on creating the official guide and set up articles, as well as the download pages which will have media fire links this July 4. Hope to see you there! Category:Scourge Brawl